Realizations
by xBettiolx13
Summary: after Jade dumps beck he questions his feelings for a certain brunett. tori also realizes her feelings. review please 3prts i will only put 2&3 if u like it
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious blah blah blah all that depressing stuff.**

**so I wote this as a three shot tell me what you think of the part one. Part One is Becks pov, Part two is Tori's and part three is normal. tell me what you think in a review if I should put part two and three up. because if you don't like it... well I would just be wastig my time of putting it up**

**kk, I had to fix things up because my computer did something the first time. I am now done part 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Realization Part 1<strong>

**Beck pov**

As I walked into the school I noticed Jade leaning against my locker.

She looked angry and I really didn't want to deal with an agitated Jade,

so I did what most people would do I tried to walk another way.

To bad she caught me trying to sneak away.

"unbelieveable, Beck Oliver are you trying to avoid me?" she questioned.

_Yes I was but you caught me. _I thought.

"did I get away?" I asked trying to avoid the earlier question.

"No." she remarked

" There you go" I said trying to get to my locker.

She got in front of me to block my path.

" you've been avoiding me lately" she stated.

I walked around her and she followed me

" there you go again trying to avoid me"

" No I haven't, I've just been... busy" I replied.

" Is there someone else?" she asked cutting to the chase.

" wait you think there's someone else because I've been... busy?"

I questioned.

" Well?" she asked irritated.

" There is no one else Jade... no one" I replied.

" well the other day I went by your RV and I heard giggling" she stated.

" What?" I asked

" don't play dumb with me Beckett" she hissed

" yesterday after school" _Oh, that_

" Alyssa Vaugn came over for a bit she need-"

" Your still seeing her?" she asked through a clenched jaw.

" We're friends Jade, I told you that before" I said

" Well I told you, you could be friends with ugly girls,

not pretty girls with rich daddy's" Jade fumed.

I shut my locker and began to walk away.

I couldn't deal with Jade's jealousy right now.

She began to follow me. " I'm not finished with you Beckett" she frowned.

" Like I said we're just friends.

She knows I have a jealous girlfriend" I said

"Jealous?" she yelled " you think I'm jealous of that...

that whatever she is"

I saw Tori walking down the stairs.

She was whistling a song.

" Tori" she haulted her whistling and looked at me.

" come here" I waved her over.

She walked over with a large smile on her face.

When she saw Jade's frown her smile dropped.

She knew what was going on, I involved her in this before.

" look Beck, I'm not getting involved this time" she said.

She spun on her heel and tried to leave.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me.

" Tori, if you were my girlfriend-"

" This again?" Jade asked.

" and you found out I was still friends with Alyssa Vaughn

would you be okay with it?"

" Who cares what she thinks?" Jade spat.

" honestly, I wouldn't be all for it-"

" I care what she thinks" Jade announced cutting Tori off.

She looped her arm through Tori's.

" But I would eventually get over it because I'd trust you wouldn't cheat"

she finished. I smiled victoriously.

" Get out of here Tori" Jade said.

" Love to" she said turning to leave.

" Tori" I called. She huffed and walked back over.

" So you'd trust your boyfriends judgement?" I questioned.

She bit her lower lip.

_She looks so cute doing tha_- hey where did that thought come from.

" I really don't want to be involved in this" Tori admitted.

" Then don't!" Jade hissed

" gladly" Tori piped trying to leave once again.

" Stay" I comanded.

" Why?" she asked.

" Yeah Beck, Why?" Jade asked

" Just. Stay" I said

"Oh, you would prefer Tori's support over mine?" Jade spat.

" well right now, I'm not getting my **girlfriends** support now am I?" I questioned.

" you know what?" Jade asked.

" Oh, no" Tori added.

" What?" I asked.

" Don't tell him what!" Tori interupted

" We're done" she yelled marching off.

" She told him what" Tori stated to herself.

She looked at me sympatheticly " I'm so sorry Beck"

" It' s fine" I told her

" No, it's not I feel like I broke you two up... again"

she stated putting her head down.

" Don't ever think that Tori, it's not your fault we broke up"

I told her lifting her chin up so she was looking into my eyes.

" Jade and I, we were going down that road for awhile now"

She looked into my eyes again.

" But if I had kept my mouth shut then you may have still had her"

she looked so sad.

She blamed herself for mine and Jade's break up.

I hated that she felt that way.

" I should get to class" she muttered walking away

" I'll see you in Sikowitz later" she called over her shoulder.

She smiled back at me. I couldn't help but to smile either.

Tori smiles were just contagious. Even when you were down.

For some reason I wasn't down. I was... relieved?

I was staring after Tori's leaving figure.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

" Like what you see?" I heard a voice behind me.

I tunrned around and saw Andre.

" Huh?" I asked.

" I saw you staring after Tori,

it was like she was a juicy steak and you were getting ready to eat her"

he chuckled.

" She's just a friend" I told him

" and that's quite the metaphor"

" Is that so?" he asked

" Yes" I replied " she's just a friend, that's all"

though sometimes I wonder what it would be like if we were ever more then friends.

Since day one there was something about Tori that attracted me to her.

I mean her beauty, yeah that attracted me but there was something else.

"If she were just a friend would you have let her kiss you,

just to get back at Jade?" he asked

" on her first day?" he added

" She was new" I stated _and pretty_

" and pretty" Andre stated. _Can he read my mind?_

" So?" I asked. " what's your point?"

" Would you have helped out with the Ryder thing?" he asked.

I clenched my jaw at the mention of Ryder's name.

Andre continued " All those times you defended her when Jade was being... Jade?

Would you do that if you didn't like her?

Or the movie when you fell forty feet for her?

If she were just a friend would you do that for her?

I mean I wouldn't not even for Tor and she's my best friend"

_Maybe he's right._

_Maybe Tori has always been more then a friend, I just realized now. _

_Tori is more, and has always been more then a friend. _

_Everytime I'm around her I have this tingly feeling in my stomache that I don't get around Jade,_

_well, I did but not for awhile now. _

_Every time I touch Tori I feel lightning bolts shoot up my body._

_I'm always smiling when I'm with her. _

_She makes me happy. Something I haven't been with Jade for awhile now__. _

_Realization hit.__ I'm in love with Tori Vega._

_For the longest time I've been telling myself she was just a friend. _

" Tell me one thing" Andre said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded and let him continue.

" How do you feel around Tori?" he asked me.

" She makes me happy, she always have.

With her I'm always smiling.

When I'm down she manages to bring me back up.

I've never been upset around her."

I smiled. Just thinking about the brunett made me smile.

" And Jade?" he asked.

" The complete opposite" I replied.

" You like Tori man" Andre stated.

" Yeah I do" I replied " thanks man" I said.

" for what?" he asked confused

" you made me realize I have feelings for Tori"

" no problem, free of charge" he said

I decided after school I would tell Tori how I feel.

Class was about to start.

I took out my cell phone and sent her a quick text.

* * *

><p><strong>End of part one.<strong>

**what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I still don't own Victorious... Or Beck (I wish) and all the other depressing thiings.**

**Okay, Well this is part 2 of my 3 part story. I want to thank you ( The reviewers) for the positive reviews I got. You are all awesome people. you all told me to update so I did just for you. If you want part three up you know what to do because if you don't tell me I won't know what you tHink and I won't put up part 3**

**Read & Review **

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations part 2<strong>

**Tori pov**

_I cant't believe Beck and Jade broke up...Again._

_I can't say I didn't see it coming because they've been fighting quite a bit lately_

_and Beck became more distant from her._

_I feel bad for them, but at the same time theres's this feeling in the pit of my stomache, _

_it's like I'm... happy? I can't be happy that they broke up I mean come on. Jade's... Jade and Beck's my friend._

_A good one at that. Jade made him happy._

_But when I'm around him I can't help but be cheery, I mean I'm usually cheery but around him..._

_I dont know. When we touch I feel shock waves shooting up my body._

_When I'm around him I feel like there's bees in my stomache,_

_not butterflies but bees. When, say our hands brush against eachother they feel tingly after we lose contact._

_I don't know what's wrong with me._

_**BUZZZ!**_

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the flashing screen.

_One new text message_. My heart skipped two beats as his name popped up on my phone.

_Beck Oliver. _I viewed the message.

_From: Beck Oliver_

_To: Tori Vega_

_Tori,_

_I need to tell you something. After school I'll drive you home and we'll talk_

_-Beck_

I re-read the text message over and over. I found myself smiling as I did so.

I noticed my feelings after a few minuets. Love.

_I love Beck Oliver, more than a friend. Ever since day one at Hollywood Arts and accidentally spilt coffee on him._

_I have been in love with him. All this time I've been convincing myself we're nothing but friends,_

I quickly sent a reply then pocketed my phone.

_From: Tori Vega_

_To: Beck Oliver_

_Sounds good :) I have something important to tell you too._

_Meet me at my locker after school today_

_xo Tori_

When class started I wasn't paying much attention. In fact most of my classes I wasn't paying attention.

I couldn't, all morning I've been thinking about Beck and what he needs to tell me after school today.

_What if he doesn't feel the same way I do? What if he just wants my help to get Jade back?_

_Ofcourse I would help him if he wanted Jade back. If that's what he wants then I'll do it, _

_I obviously wouldn't love it but I would tolerate it._

_I would rather keep Beck in my life as a friend then not have him in my life at all._

Classes were dragging on today. But finally the lunch bell rang.

I had to talk to Andre he would know what to tell me.

I was at my locker putting my books away when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around and saw just the guy I wanted to talk to.

I smiled at him and closed my locker.

" Hey Tor" he greeted.

" Andre can I tell you something?" I asked cutting to the chase.

" Uh-Oh" he said.

" It's nothing bad" I reassured him " at least I don't think it is"

" What is it?" he asked me.

" I realised something in World History class today" I told him.

" Hitler was a jerk to Jewish people?" he asked.

"No!" I yelled " well yes I already knew that but Andre" I laughed.

" Okay what did you realise in World History?" he asked.

" My feelings" I stated.

"Look Tor, I know that I'm talented and a nice guy but-"

" for Beck" I cut him off. _He thought I loved him?_

_Gross. Well I do love him but not romanticly, he's my best friend _

" Oh, good" he said. " well, I knew you liked Beck"

" What?" I asked/yelled I was confused " How did you know?"

" The way you act when your around him, the way you look at him" he told me.

" Why am I just realising now?" I asked

" when other people already knew apparently" I added as an after thought.

" realizations hit at different times Tor, yours just happened to come late" he told me.

" Andre, he texted me when I was in class. He wants to drive me home and tell me something" I told him.

" What if he wants me to help him get Jade back"

" Oh, he won't" Andre said. He sounded like he was almost One hundred percent sure.

" How do you know?" I asked.

" He's over her Tor, he wanted that relationship to end for awhile now" Andre told me.

" but if he asked you to do that would you?"

" Yes" I replied. " If he really wanted her back I would help him"

" Why?" he asked " I mean if you really like him why would you help him get Jade back?"

" because that's the type of person I am" I told him

" If you love something let it go, if it was yours all along it will come back.

If it doesn't it never was to begin with"

" Now, that's deep" he said.

" And true" I added.

" Let's go to lunch, I'm hungry" his stomache growled.

" I can tell" I chuckled.

-TIME SKIP-

After lunch we had Sikowitz for last hour.

I had this class with Andre, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Beck.

This should be an interesting class. Sikowitz decided to come in through the window today.

No one was surprised, we're used to his weirdness.

" Hello class" he greeted.

" Hi" Cat squealed and took her seat.

Sikowitz began telling us what we were doing today in class. I zoned out a few minuets in.

I got pulled out of my thoughts with a hit to my face.

" Ow, Sikowitz!" I yelled when I saw the blue ball he throws at people by my chair.

" What?" he asked taking a sip of his coconut milk.

" You hit me in the face with a ball" I groaned

" Oh, right Tori come get your script" he called.

I stood up and walked to the stage where he was holding two scripts.

" Beck" Sikowitz called " come get your script"

Beck walked up and grabbed the second one.

When he called Beck's name I couldn't help but grin alittle.

We got a few minuets to read through it before we had to present it to the class.

It was a love story. It was about a girl who was acussing her boyfriend of cheating on her.

He was actually helping her get her sister down because her mom was very sick.

" Start the scene!" Sikowitz yelled in a funny accent

" Well alright" I said.

Beck had the first line, so he started off the scene.

**Beck: **( Pretends to be on the phone) Yes, that's great I will see you soon Mel Bye

**Tori:** ( walks into room) Who was that?

**Beck: **A... Friend

**Tori: **Andrew why are you so secretive lately?

**Beck: **What do you mean Allie?

**Tori: **Andrew, are-are you cheating? ( starts to cry)

**Beck:** ( walks over and grabs her shoulders) No, Allie I would never do such a thing

**Tori: **Why have you been avoiding me lately?

I always catch you on the phone and it's usually with a girl Andrew, it's just... I don't know

**Beck:** Allie how could you think I was cheating on you?

You are the best thing that's happened to me,

**Tori**: Save it, I know your cheating now, just admit it

**Beck: **No. Because I'm not cheating

**Tori: **Then what are you hiding?

**Beck: **I know your upset, your mom is sick and your sister isn't here,

I'm bringing her here and she is staying with us.

**Tori: **But What-

**Beck:** ( cuts her off) I was talking to her. Her plane comes tomorrow.

**Tori: **Oh. Andrew I'm so sorry I thought ( puts hands on his shoulders)

**Beck: **I'ts fine, I know your upset

**Tori: **but that's no reason to-

**Beck:** (Kisses her to make her shut up) I love you Allie

As we finished everyone started to clap for our scene.

We must have been on stage all class because the bell rang as we went to take our seats.

Well, we were either on stage the enitire class or I zoned out for longer then I thought.

Before we left Sikowits told us our homework assignment.

" Write a romance script. It must involve a coconut at one point or another" he told us

I walked out the class and to my locker.

Beck is supposed to meet me here after he finishes putting his things away.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part two.<strong>

**There is a button calling out to you. ( that sounds creepy 0.0)**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do't own Victorious Yada yada yada all sorts of depressing things **

**Anyway, this is the last Chapter to Realizations. it was a three shot like I said. i would like to thank you the reviewers. ****I also want to thank everyone who favourited it and alerted it. It means alot to me that you enjoy it. **

**thanx so much**

**you know what to do Review and tell me what you think.l**

* * *

><p>Tori was anxiously waiting by her locker for Beck. The bell rang ten minuets ago he still hasn't shown up.<p>

_Maybe hes not coming_ Tori thought. _Nah, Beck is not the type of guy to do that type of a thing._

She looked at the time and noticed shes been at her locker for quite some time now,

_what was taking him so long?_

She closed her locker. A few seconds later she was greeted by none other then Beck.

" Beck you scared me!" she shouted.

" looking for something?" he asked smirking. _Yes, actually you._ She thought.

" No, not anymore, I found it" she smiled.

" Shall we?" Beck asked gesturing to the school doors

" We shall" Tori chuckled.

Beck brought the brunett to his truck. On the outside the two teenagers were fine,

however on the inside they had many thoughts swarming through their heads.

Beck may look like the chilled, relaxed guy but he has insecurities too.

Just like any boy his age. Beck's thoughts were crazy. He wanted to know how Tori felt for him.

He wanted to know if his feelings were enough to risk his friendship with her.

_What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she likes another person... like Andre? _

_Maybe she found a boyfriend? Maybe she did and she just didn't tell any of us_

" Beck?" Tori's angelic voice broke through his train of thoughts. He looked into her eyes.

He always felt that he could melt staring into her deep brown doe eyes.

" Yeah?" he asked a few seconds later.

" Do you mind if we talk at the park or something?" she asked.

" Uh, sure" Beck replied.

" It's just Trina is home and... you know" Tori said

" yeah we can go to the park" he chuckled. She smiled at him. They finally reached the truck.

It felt like hours but it was only minuets.

Beck walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. " Miss Vega"

she laughed and got into the passenger seat " Thank you Mister Oliver"

Her laugh. Another thing Beck loved about her. She was always laughing.

Even in awkward moments. He shut the door then climbed into the drivers seat.

-At the Park-

Beck pulled into a parking space. He quickly unbuckled then walked to the passenger side.

He opened her door and let her out. Something he never did for Jade much when they were together.

Maybe their relationship was gone long ago they just never knew it.

Tori smiled and stepped out of the truck. Unfortunately, Tori wasn't so graceful getting out.

She tripped and fell into Beck's arms. She looked up at him and blushed.

" You okay?" he asked her helping her stand upright.

" I'm fine, just tripped is all" a flustered Tori replied. She looked up and met Beck's gaze.

She felt trapped in his eyes, she felt as if she were about to melt on the spot.

" so, uh, let's walk" she muttered awkwardly.

" let's go" he agreed. The two walked in silence for awhile to collect their thoughts. Finally they spoke.

" Tori" Beck said at the same time as Tori said " Beck" They laughed awkwardly.

" You first" They said together. (again) They laughed awkwardly once more.

" You first" Tori told Beck.

" Okay" he started " you know how this morning Jade and I broke up?"

" Yeah" Tori replied " you want me to help you get her back?

I mean I will if thats what you want"

there was no hiding the hurt in her voice as she said those words.

" No, I don't want" Beck chuckled " Tori, in the argument before you arrived-"

" Before I got dragged in" she corrected

" yeah dragged" he said " she asked me if there was someone else"

" is there?" Tori asked slightly curious.

" I'm getting there" Beck chuckled. " Okay, I told her that there is no one else"

Tori looked hurt as Beck explained. He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes

" But, I noticed... there is someone else"

" Is she pretty? Is she nice? Do I know her? What is she like?"

she decided on asking questions so she didn't seem hurt.

She was also curious to know who this girl was too.

" No, shes not pretty, she is beautiful. Yes you know her.

She is nice, smart, very talented, bubbly, everything I want in a girl" he grinned.

" So you want me to help you get this girl?" Tori asked.

The hurt in her eyes were evident. She realised her feelings for the boy and he likes another girl.

Who wouldn't be hurt finding that out?

" I was kind of hoping" He grinned. He couldn't believe how dense Tori was being right now.

But at the same time, he was dense for the longest time.

He should have realised his feelings for the girl along time ago.

" Okay, I'll help you out, but if it's Trina-"

" God no, it's not Trina, I didn't describe her personality at all... did I?" he cut her off. Tori giggled.

" is it Cat?" she asked. He was wondering how she was not getting this. This is unbelieveable. He was giving her clues.

" I did say smart... didn't I?" he questioned.

" Cat's smart, in her own way" Tori deffended her red haired friend.

" It's not Cat" he said " she is more of a sister to me anyway"

" Then who?" Tori asked " It's not Trina, it's not Cat or Jad-"

Beck leaned in and kissed her to cut her off. After a few seconds he pulled away.

He noticed his lips were tingling after he lost contact. _She is the one._

" do you know who it is yet?" he chuckled

" I think I need more clues" she giggled. He leaned in and kissed her once more.

When they pulled away Tori had a goofy grin on her face.

_He is the one_ is exactly what came to her mind.

" What did you have to tell me?" Beck asked Tori.

" Realization hit" she grinned.

" What?" he asked very confused.

" There is this guy I'm interested in" she told him

" he is very funny, sweet, good-looking, smart, also very talented, great personality.

He gives off this badass impression but I know it's just a charade"

" Who is this guy?" he smirked.

" His name is Dylan Knightly" she giggled.

" Who is this Dylan guy? He seems like a cool dude,

though I can't say I like him" Beck stated playing along.

" Why?" Tori asked

" He has the girl I want?" Beck replied

" Okay, I lied" Tori chuckled " his name is Beck Oliver"

" You mean to tell me that there is no such thing as Dylan Knightly?" Beck asked in mock shock.

" Well Maybe somewhere in the world" she replied " But I don't care, I have you"

Beck wrapped his arms around Tori and she did the same.

They stood embraced in eachothers arms at the park for a few minuets.

Beck lifted her chin after a couple minuets and brushed his lips against hers once more.

_Realization_ finally hit the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>END.<strong>

**Okay I admit this wasn't the best ending in fact its pretty bad. but what did you think of the story in general?**

**like I said before there is a button at the bottom of the page calling out to you**

**( that still sounds very creepy 0.0 I decided to try it again but no still creepy)**


End file.
